Strange Face
by Pakster123
Summary: Artemis is now undercover as Tigress. Too focused on receiving the Light's trust, eventually she loses herself..what will happen?
1. Deceased

Disclaimer: I do not own YJ~

_Gotham Cementary..March 21, 08:12 PDT_

As the casket descended down into the abyss, the entire team could not stop weeping. Artemis was dead, gone forever. Artemis' mother, Paula Crock, sat quietly in her wheelchair, eyes red from crying. Richard and Wally watched quietly from afar under an oak tree then looked up to see Artemis hiding within its leaves.

Artemis wanted to embrace her mother and disencumber her from this burden, but all she could do was console her from afar. After watching her mother weep for another two hours, Richard a.k.a Nightwing signaled her to leave with a quiet nod. Before she left though, she looked at Wally with teary eyes and said, "Nothing will go wrong, right?" Wally tried to smile and replied, "I'll take care of your mother for you.." And what in the speed of light, Artemis disappeared without a trace.

_Washington D.C…March 22, 12:21 A.M._

_Riiinnnggg! Riiinngg!_ Red Arrow woke up from the bed and headed towards the phone. The moment he answered though, his eyes widened and he turned around to face Chesire and their daughter. "Jade…." stuttered Red Arrow. Chesire, annoyed, demanded, "Who is it? What do they want?" Silence. Once again, Chesire demanded, "Who is it?" Red Arrow looked at his wife with pitiful eyes.

"Jade…It's Wally and…Artemis is dead," Red Arrow said. Chesire looked at their daughter and at Red Arrow. Unable to accept the truth she replied, "There's no way Arty..I have to go meet mother." Red Arrow nodded in approval.

_Gotham City..March 22, 7:30 P.M._

Paula sat quietly in the living room and said nothing. She stared blankly at her daughter's photo and realized that they never had a family photo. Suddenly, she turned around and saw nothing. However, her motherly instincts could not be fooled.

"Jade?" she asked, "Jade, is it you?" Chesire emerged from hiding and encountered the woman who left her to go rot in a prison cell for her father. Her mother's bony pruned fingers reached out to her, but Chesire stepped back. "Where is Artemis?" demanded Chesire.

Paula couldn't look at her. She stared down and was about to speak, but was cut off by a sharp remark, "Dead." Chesire turned around to see Wally angrily coming out of the darkness. He continued, "Aqualad killed her. Your so-called Light killed your sister or should I say, _you_ killed her." Chesire's eyes widened. "NO..no…no…" repeated Chesire in shock, "she would never leave us.." "Jade..It's all my fault..It's all my fault," Paula cried. Chesire stared at Paula and then met Wally's tearful glare. It was as if her world was tumbling down. Soon enough, she couldn't handle the guilt and broke into a desperate run.

_Gotham Cementary…March 25, 7:31 P.M._

Icy Junior, Cameron, looked at Artemis' gravestone and sighed. "Why did it have to be you?" asked Cameron. He looked at Artemis' photo and directly asked, "All you had to do was join the Light but why this? I'm gonna miss you buddy." Right when Icy was leaving, Nightwing spotted him and followed him secretly.

Icy Junior led Nightwing right to the prisoners' secret cache beneath Bell Reve. Behind a pillar, Nightwing hid and tried to listen to the prisoners' conversation.

"Did Sportsmaster come to visit his dead bitch?" asked Icicle Sr. Icy Junior replied bitterly, "Artemis is not a bitch…" Mister Freeze interrupted the family talk and asked, "When will…."

Right when Mister Freeze was about to say the new partner's name, Icicle Senior shut him up and turned his head back.

Nightwing realized he had been discovered and was about to leave until, Icicle Jr was right in front of him with arms crossed. "Well, well, well..since you're here I have a message for Superboy and Martian girl," started Junior and ended the sentence with a violent swing, transforming his arm into an icicle hammer. But Nightwing dodged it and elbowed his back after kicking him in the stomach. Icicle Sr and Mister Freeze started to shoot light blue beams of ice but they missed as Nightwing did a backflip. Nightwing then started to dart towards the exit. When the others tried to follow him, they ran right into his bomb trap and the cave collapsed on them.

Barely escaping the collapsing cache, Nightwing took a breather and turned back. _What if they have caught onto something? Artemis…be careful…._


	2. Birth of Tigress

Disclaimer: I do not own YJ~

_March 20, 4:30 EDT (Below 20000 feet in the water)_

Aqualad came into Black Manta's headquarters with a new accomplice. "Father, I would like to introduce you to Tigress, " said Aqualad. bLack Manta observed the new guest to his ship. "So..what can Tigress do?" asked Black Manta. "Anything that you order," replied Artemis in disguise. Black Manta smiled and said, "Let us see your capabilities. Aqualad will fight you personally in the training room."

Inside the training room was a ring. Aqualad and Tigress went onto the ring as they gave each other secret stares. As soon as the buzzer went off, Tigress went into offensive mode and charged first. Aqualad took his swords and charged also. Tigress extended her dagger towards Aqualad's chest, and as Aqualad tried to dodge it by turning his left shoulder, she turned around behind him and did a lower kick.

Aqualad broke his fall by doing a backflip. He then turned his swords into whips. Immediately, he slashed his whip and grabbed Tigress' ankle before she could avoid it. With force, he dragged her on the ring towards him. As she was being dragged, Tigress took one of her daggers and cut off the rope. She rolled over and threw her daggers to pin Aqualad down to the wall. Before Aqualad could escape, Tigress won the fight by ending it with a frozen jab in the chest that was harmless, but deadly if down with full force.

Black Manta clapped after watching the show. Without hesitation, he welcomed Tigress. "Your fighting techniques are very advanced. However, you need more training to cause more damage to your opponent," he commented. Tigress bowed her head at his "wise" advice. She was then escorted to her room.

As she was leaving, Black Manta whispered in Aqualad's ear. He said, "I hope bringing her will not be a mistake. Do you trust her?" Aqualad smirked and replied, "With my life ,sir." Black Manta chortled at his response and left Aqualad alone in the ring.

_Palo Alto March 25 8:00 P.M._

Wally was sitting alone in the living room while petting his dog in anxiety. It was a miracle that he was patient enough for a few days, but now he was obsessively concerned.

Then suddenly, Nightwing called. "How are you doing?" he asked. Wally angrily replied, "HOW AM I DOING? HOW AM I DOING? How do you think I'm doing?" Nightwing sighed and continued, "I know how you feel, I feel really scared for Artemis too. Don't worry it will be an aster not a disaster." Wally calmed down a bit and asked, "Why are you really calling? I'm sure something's up." "Well..Icicle Jr. came to visit Artemis' grave while I was guarding it. I followed them to a secret cache in Bell Reve and was about to find out about the Light's new partner. However, I was caught and was unsuccessful," said Nightwing.

"Why are reporting this to me?" asked Wally. Nightwing said, "They knew I was there before I was even caught..it felt premeditated. Each member of the Light is assigned to a certain member of the League it feels like. I'm just telling you guys to be careful." Wally a bit jealous also asked, "Why was Icicle Jr. at Artemis' grave? What relationship do they have?" Nightwing replied, "Cameron and Artemis are acquaintances because of their fathers' relationship..nothing more. Chill, Baywatch!"

_San Fuego March 25 8:01 P.M._

"Hello Jade. If you're here to apologize, your welcome," said Sportsmaster. Chesire walked towards him and announced, "Artemis is dead." Sportsmaster a little shocked replied, "Whoa..Whoa..little girl..slow down…What?" "Your youngest daughter, Artemis, is dead. Feel anything? Dad?" Chesire said bitterly.

Sportsmaster turned his head around and hesitantly asked, "How?" "Artemis was killed by Black Manta's crew..so much for an alliance, Dad. He killed your daughter," Chesire said coldly. "How reliable is your source?" demanded Sportsmaster. _Now you care?_ Chesire smirked and replied, "The whole Justice League is in mourning including Flash Boy. Mo…Mother also is mourning."

"That bitch. All she had to do was join me with her father. She got what she deserved, " Sportsmaster bursted. "Father, let me in the Light once more," Chesire asked sincerely with her head down. _So I can destroy you and your "Light" _

_Mount Justice March 25 8:30 P.M._

"Beastboy!" called Miss Martian, "I need you to come with me somewhere." Beastboy jumped his way towards Miss Martian. "Yea? What for?" he asked.

**We're going underwater...**


End file.
